


Midorima und der Rest

by Nightmary



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Gen, Humor, Midorima-centric, Mocking, No Dialogue, Weirdness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima wurde gezwungen dem chaotischem Haufen seiner Freu... Bekannten sein Glücksbringerlager zu zeigen. Natürlich kann keiner von ihnen normal sein. Natürlich kann keiner von ihnen nicht an seinen Nerven sägen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midorima und der Rest

Wäre es nicht die Idee von Kuroko, der natürlich alle anderen auf seiner Seite hat, hätte Midorima nie zugestimmt. Kise, Kagami, Momoi und Aomine hätten ihn endlos genervt, hätte er ihrem Liebling etwas verweigert. Seit sie gemeinsam mehr oder weniger gezwungen Zeit verbringen, sind sie noch nerviger. Besonders Kise ist ohnehin unerträglich. Da Akashi beschlossen hatte, dass Midorimas Unbehagen amüsant war, hatte er Murasakibara angewiesen, ebenfalls Kurokos Gedanken zu unterstützen. Selbst Takao, der miese Verräter, hatte aus irgendeinem Grund beschlossen sich gegen Midorima zu stellen.

So also brachten sie ihn dazu, ihnen das Lager zu zeigen. Das Lager, das seine Schatzkammer für alle Glücksbringer ist, die er seit Jahren tagtäglich verkündet bekommt. Wie sich Kuroko übrigens zusammengereimt hat, dass er dieses Lager besitzt, fragt er sich lieber nicht. Er selbst mag schlau sein, Momoi eine gute Taktikerin und lebende Datenbank, Akashi ein verdammtes Genie in allen Dingen (und der Rest der Welt durchschnittlich intelligent bis dämlich (siehe Model Kise)), aber Kuroko ist derjenige mit der größten Beobachtungsgabe unter allen Leuten, die Midorima kennt. Manchmal ist ihm der kleine Blauhaarige fast so unheimlich wie der kleine Magentahaarige. Im Horoskop hieß es, dass Wassermänner es den Krebsen schwer machen könnten...

Das Lager ist eigentlich nicht wirklich sein Lager. Vielmehr ist es das Lager von Dr. Midorima-san aka Midorimas Mutter. Sowohl seiner Meinung nach, als wohl der Meinung aller nach, die zumindest den Sohn kennen, müsste seine Mutter Ärztin oder Juristin sein. Vielleicht auch eine Bürofrau in hoher Stellung. Aber wenige würden darauf kommen, dass Sachiko Midorima vielmehr ausgebildete Theaterpädagogin und selbstständige Amateur-Bühnenausstatterin und Regisseurin einer Gruppe von Schauspielern ist, die mit ihr alles von kleinen Filmen über Musicals, Theaterstücken und Werbespots macht. Auch wenn sie sich einen Doktortitel erworben hatte, hatte sie aus irgendeinem Grund beschlossen in die Welt der Unterhaltungsmedien zu gehen. Zusammen mit der Gruppe von Freunden, mit der sie eigentlich immer zusammenarbeitet.

Nun, Midorimas Begeisterung für die Arbeit seiner Mutter ist nicht die größte, aber ein Vorteil ist, dass sie ihm erlaubt hat, sich in einem der vier Requistenlager zu bedienen und es mit zu nutzen. Seit er täglich seinen Glücksbringer gesucht hat, erwies sich dies oft als Segen. Jetzt ist er sich aber nicht sicher, wie groß der Vorteil bleibt, wenn sich der Nachteil in Form seiner verrückten Freu... ah, sagen wir Kollegen, oder eher Bekannte, die er durch sein zweites Hobby kennengelernt hat, eigentlich vielleicht besser beinahe Fremde, mit denen er nur ab und zu Zeit verbringt, na gut, vielleicht sogar fast so etwas wie ein Äquivalent zu Freunden, ja, jedenfalls wenn sich eben ein Nachteil darin zeigt, dass diese Leute in sein Heiligtum eindringen. Und natürlich auf weitere fragwürdige Gedanken kommen.

Nummer 1 und 2: Kise und Momoi. Haben die Reihen von Kleiderstangen mit Kostümen entdeckt. Midorima weiß, dass eine Katastrophe sich nähert. Der Blonde allein ist im Prinzip das Omen für Katastrophen und Dinge, die Midorima nerven. Und Momoi ist ein erfahrungsgemäß guter Katalysator für Kises Katastrophenherbeiführung.

Nummer 3: Aomine. Hat keine gute Laune. Und wird einen Streit mit Nummer 4: Kagami anfangen. Auch weil dieser ihn im letzten Zweikampf besiegt hat. Zwei Idioten, die einander doch überall begegnen sollen außer in einem Kilometer Umfeld von Midorima, wenn es nach ihm ginge. Geht es natürlich nicht. Jedenfalls werden sie sich dumme Bemerkungen zurufen. Und dann Nummer 5 verärgern. Oder auf Gedanken bringen.

Ah ja... Nummer 5: Akashi, hat auch bereits die Ecke mit wirklich gefährlichen Requisiten entdeckt, und wird diese wohl nutzen (nicht, dass er ein scharfes (!) echtes Schwert, die Arztausrüstung für Psychopathendoktoren, die Pistolen (geladen mit Platzpatronen, aber dennoch...) oder die Sense braucht, um bedrohlich zu sein oder um jemanden zu verletzen (im Übrigen macht sich Midorima so seine Gedanken über die Dinge, die seine Mutter bei ihrem Beruf verwendet)). Vor allem wenn Kagami und Aomine ihn verärgern, in dem sie

Nummer 6: Kuroko und Nummer 7: Murasakibara (der überall Krümel verteilt) verstören, wobei Midorima selbst nie wahrnehmen kann, wenn die beiden verstört sind, denn Kuroko ist ohnehin meist nicht in seinem Sichtfeld und Murasakibara hat meistens die Ausdrucksweise einer Kartoffel. Oder besser eines der Kartoffelchips, die er in sich hinein mampft. Auch Kuroko ist mit seiner Vanilleshakeabhängigkeit kein Vorbild gesunder Ernährung. Auf die Midorima Wert legt. Denn nichts gibt es ohne Beitun geschenkt, Glück und eben auch Gesundheit müssen verdient und erarbeitet werden. Wenigstens sind sie jedoch ruhig und machen selbst keinen Ärger, eben allenfalls Krümel, wie gesagt.

Und Nummer 8: Takao, amüsiert sich köstlich über bald eintreffende Miseren. Und ist unerträglich und warum ist er noch einmal auch hier?! Im Übrigen ist die 8 sicher in diesem Fall eine Unglückszahl. Vielleicht sollte er 9 Leute sehen statt 8 Problemfällen, dann wäre sein Vertrauen in die 8 doch noch berechtigt. Egal, Midorima sollte die Leute, mit denen er sich in seiner Freizeit abgibt, jedenfalls vielleicht auf 1 reduzieren, oder besser noch 0.


End file.
